Walking pets is a practice that is widely popular, however, the pet may encounter a need to defecate while on the walk. In some neighborhoods or cities, there are ordinances against leaving pet feces laying on a sidewalk or in a yard. In some instances, it may be considered rude to leave pet feces laying on a sidewalk or in a yard. The present invention features a sanitary pet feces retrieval system having a disposable liner
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.